To electrically perform an opening/closing operation, a locking operation, etc., electrical power is supplied from a vehicle body side to a slide door that is mounted to a side surface of a vehicle. Feeding units that supply electrical power from the vehicle body side towards the slide door, such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-40862, are known. Such a feeding unit has a caterpillar structure.